


Singing with the boys

by Croozer99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croozer99/pseuds/Croozer99
Summary: Imagine dancing around the bunker's kitchen cooking and singing Disney songs. Then the boys hear you, and decide to join in.





	Singing with the boys

You danced around the kitchen, spinning and singing your lungs out. You paused your dance for a moment to stir the pot of pasta. You loved cooking and you loved cooking for the boys, and you also loved your disney music.   
After stirring the pot and checking on the sauce, you began dancing again. 

"Bless my soul! Herc was on a roll!" You sang loudly, swaying your hips and doing a sassy little dance. "Person of the week in every greek opinion post!" You continued.  
\-------------------  
Down the hall in the bunker's library sat Sam, Dean, Castiel, Crowley, and your new friends Mick Davies and Arthur Ketch. They were all silently sitting, doing their own thing. All of a sudden, the silence was broken by your voice echoing throughout the hallways. The boys all paused, looking towards the source of the sound.   
"Is that (Y/N)?" Mick asks, looking to Sam and Dean.   
"Well, unless someone broke into the bunker and started singing disney songs, yes, it is (Y/N)." Dean answers sarcastically.   
"Is this a normal occurance?" Ketch asks, finally looking up from his book.   
"Yes." Sam and Dean reply in unison.   
"They sound like a dying cat." Crowley mutters. The others shoot him a glare.   
"I want to go watch." Mick says, standing up from the table.   
"Me, too!" Dean says, jumping up from the table also. The others follow suit.   
"Isn't this a violation of (Y/N)'s privacy?" Cas asks, but the others are already gone. He sighs and follows the group to the kitchen.   
\-------------------------------------  
You flipped through songs on your phone until you found a good one. You landed on 'Belle' from Beauty and the Beast.   
"Perfect!" You exclaim, pressing play and stepping back. You listened to the opening notes, waiting for the que to start singing. When it came, you started softly singing.   
"Little town, it's a quiet villiage..."  
The boys huddled outside of the door, watching you dance and listening to you sing. Dean grinned suddenly, and turned to the others.   
"Guys...we should sing." He says.   
"I don't want to." Ketch says, being the grumpy killer that he is.   
"Too bad, grumpy. We're doing it." Dean says. They all knew the words to the song, thanks to you playing it on repeat everyday. But hey, it was one of your favorites. The others grinned and got ready for their ques.   
"Little town, full of little people, waking up to say..."   
"Bonjour!" Dean jumps out from the doorway, startling you.   
"Bonjour." Sam follows suit.   
"Bonjour!" Cas.  
"Bonjour." Crowley.   
"Bonjour!" Mick.  
"Bonjour." Ketch. You grin widely and continue the song.   
The rest of the night was spent singing disney songs and dancing like fools, dinner forgotten on the stove. (Which Crowley had turned off at some point)


End file.
